


First Time(s)

by Yukito



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small little glimpse of what it might have been like had Kyle survived the first movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeadeuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/gifts).



“Kyle?” Sarah’s soft voice rang out in the darkness of the night. Her bare feet padded against the hardwood as she made her way from the bedroom to the living room in the small one-bedroom apartment. She could see the silhouette of Kyle’s back as she walked into the room and smiled to herself.

His head turned to acknowledge her. “I’m here... sorry. I just. I’m still getting used to having one of these.”

Sarah walked up beside Kyle, her smile widening as her gaze fell upon the decorated Christmas Tree in the corner of the room. It wasn’t overly decorated, but it had lights and some tinsel and a few ornaments dispersed about. They had put it up together and that was what mattered.

“Your first real Christmas.” Sarah said as she leaned against Kyle gently.

“I’m having a lot of firsts lately.” He replied as he turned just a little and placed his palm over Sarah’s large, pregnant belly. 

“But it’s good, right?” Sarah looked from the tree to Kyle. Sometimes she wondered if they should get married, but most of the time it seemed to Sarah they were beyond the need for that.

“I honestly never thought I’d be around this long, so, yeah. And to be here with you...” Kyle leaned down and kissed Sarah. Even though they had kissed many times before, it was still a sensation that sent electricity throughout his body. 

“I promise you’ll have the best Christmas ever. We’re going to bake cookies and wrap presents and watch a bunch of holiday movies.” 

Kyle smiled back. It beat the way he normally spent Christmas – huddled with a bunch of other survivors, trying not to die. They celebrated, of course, as best as they could, but there was never a tree and people mostly re-gave gifts over and over again because that was all they had. He didn’t want Sarah knowing what it was normally like. It was far too depressing. He hoped that life was behind them now, anyways. They had stopped the Terminator and they would make sure Skynet will never be created. That way their son could grow up without war.

“Come on,” Sarah wrapped her hand around Kyle’s arm. “Let’s go back to bed. Tomorrow we’ll go buy stockings.”

Kyle gave her a strange look, but let her lead the way. It was probably one of those things, like ‘eggnog’ which did not turn out to be the thing it sounded like it was going to be.


End file.
